


Because He Wants Me To

by starspangledbisexual



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledbisexual/pseuds/starspangledbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the beach, Gene dreams. Originally posted on FF.net, this is my first post here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Wants Me To

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short drabble that I wrote to try to get my creative juices flowing again. A Separate Peace was pretty much my first experience with slash and I thought that I’d write some fluff for it. I guess this would be an alternate version of the beach scene. I haven’t read the book in well over a year, so it’s not perfect. I know it’s not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Here we lie on the beach, Finny and I, he sound asleep. I love the way he looks now, hair falling gently into his perfectly sculpted face which is still in its blissful repose. He could be Endymion, sleeping forever while the pining moon looks on, but instead he awakes, his half-dreaming eyes turning to me, in them a smile. And then he’s kissing me softly, his lips gently caressing mine. I feel his tongue slide across my lips, begging for entrance, and I grant it. Our tongues languidly dance together as I tangle my hand in his hair. We finally part, our breathing labored as he strokes my cheek.  
“Gene,” he breathes my name, a whisper, a prayer. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…”  
His words are an echo of my thoughts.  
“Gene, Gene…” he chants, his image seeming to shift in front of me.  
The chant grows louder.  
“Gene! Gene!”  
The light is harsher now, no longer the soft glow of before. Finny’s smile is different, too, the tenderness of before significantly diminished, unlike his mirth.  
“Get up, lazy! Don’t’ you want to take one last swim?”  
And I do, because Finny wants me to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This fandom really isn't appreciated enough. I fell in love with this book at school, and I just wish more people had. I really appreciate constructive criticism, hint, hint.


End file.
